Gate: Alliance Retaliation
by palik
Summary: 8 Years after the end of the Reaper war a magical gate opens in Vancouver on earth. The Alliance recovering from a galactic war is thrown into yet another war(this time without andromeda) Cover is made by Bioware for the Mass effect 3 Multiplayer Earth DLC. (Post ME3)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own the Mass Effect games or the Gate series**

**This is a work of fiction all characters are coincidental **

A Person standing on a small hill overlooking a camp was looking at the beautiful sky that was red and orange caused by the sunset. Another person approached the first one and said "General, the troops are ready and the Gate is about to open". The Person that was referred to as General sighed and put his Helmet on "Get the troops into formation in front of the Gate, we move out the moment it opens" the Soldier nodded and ran back to the Camp. The General got on his Horse and looked at the sky once more before riding in front of the Gate where some troops were already assembled.

He looked around himself one last time to see if everyone was present, then he started his speech "Men today is a great day for us and the Empire. Today we will enter the magical gate and earn glory and honor for ourselves while to conquer the Lands beyond the Gate for the Empire. All of you are some of the best soldiers the Empire has to offer as such great deeds are expected of you, I for one know that you will deliver and be called heroes back home. When we pass the Gate our conquest begins, capture anyone that you can and kill anyone that resists when I give the order." He turned around on and pointed towards the Gate and yelled "Move out!" He alongside his officers and the troops behind walked into the dark Gate.

As they moved out of the Gate the light was blinding. When their eye's adjusted to the Light they saw buildings reach the Sky and people wearing some weird clothing. A group of them approached the general and his troops as they looked at them confused saying something in a language the General couldn't understand.

He stepped forward and announced "I hereby claim this land for the Empire and its Emperor!" he also raised his sword into the air. The sword caused the people to get scared and slowly back away, the General then gave the order "Charge!" and all hell broke loose on the streets.

The Civilians tried running away but were cut down or captured by the imperial soldiers. A few mages with small black and grey blocks killed some soldiers before being cut down by the Soldiers.

After 1 hour the General spotted an Object coming from high up, it was blocky and had a blue line on it and soon blue bricks flew out of it and were making their way to the location of his army.

* * *

**45 minutes prior**

The bridge crew of the SSV York was running around frantically from station to station. The comms officers were constantly picking up calls and the sensors operators were checking readings over and over again. The only one that looked level headed was the Captain of the ship, but in reality, he was just keeping the stress and panic to himself.

A Man in a blue uniform with gold bards on the shoulders appeared on the holotable Infront of him. The hologram said "Report captain, what exactly is going on" the captain started with "Roughly 15 minutes ago our sensors picked up a energy spike of unknown origin inside the center of Vancouver, roughly 5 minutes ago we started receiving distress signals from inside the city." The Admiral asked "What kind of energy?" the captain answered "Dark energy, it sparked for a moment and shortly after that it stabilized, it is currently stable" "Send me the scans I will have the top scientist analyze it" the captain nodded and ordered his crew to send it to the Admiral then he continued "The Distress signals are saying something about Roman soldiers and fantasy creatures from old Human fantasy stories, creatures that resemble ogres trolls and goblins"

The Admiral raised his hand up to his chin and pondered for a moment "The creatures aren't that concerning, I am more worries about the romans, what do we know about them?" the captain said "Not much, the signals didn't say much except that they are under attack by soldiers with swords that resemble Romans" the admiral was thinking for a minute then he said "Have the York descent down above the city and deploy your marines, try to capture anyone you can. After you do report back to me" the Captain saluted and said "Yes sir" the admiral nodded and said "Hackett out"

The captain started giving out orders and the battle alarm was sounded on the SSV York now the whole ship crew was on the move all running to their stations.

When the Cruiser arrived over Vancouver the Kodiaks were launched with the Marines that started attacking the invaders

The bricks had some soldiers in blue armor inside them that jumped out of them the moment the bricks touched the ground and started killing his soldiers. The general could also swear he saw a small group of soldiers wearing black armor in the bricks but when he looked at their location a moment later, they were gone as if they turned to shadows.

Barley an hour and a half passed and his Army was now getting beaten back. It didn't help that the blue bricks were coming from something that looked like a flying triangle that gave up on life. The Blue soldiers, the bricks, that triangle and some buildings all had the same logo on them. 3 stars with 2 quarter spheres surrounding them.

The news has gotten worse when a messenger came through the Gate with urgent news "The Holy hill of Alnus has fallen to invaders" said the messenger. The General could not believe it, the Holy Hill of Alnus fell, that could only mean that the Army send to that gate and the garrison was destroyed, and now he himself was about to be destroyed.

"Get to the capital and report that we need reinforcements, the enemy we attacked is to strong for us to handle ourselves and we will lose this Holy hill as well if we don't receive reinforcements!" he said to the messenger who then took off on a horse back through the Gate the General turned around and got off of his horse and walked over to his command tent where he talked over the next move with his officers.

They came to the conclusion that they should retreat beyond the gate and wait for reinforcements while they defeat the enemy on the defense. They all exited the tent only to be met with dead guards slumped over their shields and 4 men in black armor waiting for them with the weird blocks raised at them.

One of the Black men gestured of them to drop their weapons and surrender, 1 of his officers tried to fight but soon started bleeding from his thigh as the block in the soldiers' hand sounded. The General noticed that a cavalry squad was rushing back to the camp. One of the soldiers raised his hand to his head and said something, moments later a flying object resembling a mantis flew overhead and killed all the cavalry men. One of the Blue bricks landed near them and they were force onto it.

Only 6 hours passed since the Invaders attacked and now all of them were killed, captured or surrounded and cut off from the strange structure. With the invasion force mostly defeated the captain decided to contact Admiral Hackett, the admiral appeared as a hologram again and said "Report" the captain said "Enemy forces have been cut off from the structure they came from, a N7 team captured their leader who appears to be a General. The Remaining enemy forces are dead, captured or surrounded, we suspect that the last pocket of resistance will be destroyed within a day"

"Good Job captain, send the General and any officers you find to Alliance intelligence and send me a after action report" said Hackett, the captain said "Yes sir!" Hackett said "Hackett out" before he disappeared.

* * *

The situation was a mess, their leadership was captured, they were cut off from the Gate and now the enemy was hunting for them. The day could not get any worse for Leonidas and his Squad. "What do we do Leonidas?" asked a soldier to his left "I don't know, the legate is dead, we could try to force our way through the gate but I don't know if it will work"

"It's worth a try, better then getting stuck here in a world we know nothing about" said another soldier. Leonidas thought for a bit and said "Alright let's do it, make a dash towards the gate when you see it" Leonidas and his group moved out.

They spotted a group of the blue soldier patrolling the streets checking the building they were hiding a moment ago, a soldier whispered "damn, that was close- "he was cut off when the group hugged the wall as a flying brick flew above while shining light on the streets.

When the group approached the area of the Gate, they spotted a few soldiers guarding it behind some metal wall. "Alright we try and get through the gate" everyone nodded and rushed for the Gate.

He could hear shouting from the people in blue, and loud sounds followed by 2 of the 6-man people from his group falling to the ground, the rest of his group made it to the gate and kept running to the other side. They had to tell the emperor about this

* * *

**Alliance Parliament, Arcturus System**

"Emergency meeting is now in session; Representative of Canada will now state his case" said the speaker of the Parliament. The Representative walked up to the podium and said "Thank you speaker, Dear members of the Parliament I bring a rather unfortunate news. 2 Days ago the city of Vancouver on earth 2am local time was attacked by unknown forces" this sparked some chatter inside of the chamber, the representative added "The Invaders have been pushed back by Alliance Marines and Admiral Hackett will not provide a detailed report" the representative stepped away and the speaker announced "Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett" Hackett walked up to the podium and started talking.

"As the Representative of Canada said, Vancouver was attacked 2 days ago. The Cruiser SSV York part of the 2nd fleet was in orbit above Canada when their sensors picked up a high concentration on spike of dark energy" this caused further and a bit louder conversation to spark but when Hackett raised his hand in a friendly manner everyone quieted down and he continued.

"SSV York received distress signals from inside of the city that were saying that Roman soldiers and Creatures from old Human fantasy books were attacking them. SSV York then descended above the city and started to deploy its Marine complement alongside a single N7 team.

The N7 team was tasked with capturing whatever the enemy had, the team succeeded and captured an enemy General. The Enemy force itself was cut off from a structure that resembled Greek or Roman architecture and as such cut of from retreat, a small 5-man squad managed to escape through it later the day. And as of today, all enemy forces have been either killed or captured, and the Marines are fortifying the zone around the structure with SSV York providing support." Hackett finished and stepped down and went to take a seat.

"The Prime Minister has the podium" said the speaker, the prime minister walked over to the Podium and started "Alliance intelligence has managed to translate the Language of the Invaders and we learned that the enemy that attacked us are called the Empire lead by the emperor and a senate. The Emperor however seems to have most of the power and he gave the ordered the attack through the structure the invaders referee to as the 'Gate'"

"Ambassador, while the information is public, we would like you to inform the council that this is a Human internal matter and as such they should keep to themselves this time unless this parliament votes to have the council involved"

The meeting continued for a while where the parliament decided to send a marine division and a few N7 squads due to the alliance being overstretched with defending their territory and remaining rebuilding efforts on some of the outer colonies."

**Hello to my new fic, this time I will try to make things more friendly and not have the alliance act like a police force in the Special region.**

**Wrote this first chapter a lot faster than I though cuz school gave me breathing room**

**Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of a clarification before I begin.**

**Predator1701: Yeh 2 years seems kind of short so I changed it to 8 years (probably still a bit to early but to heck with it) I mostly did it so I don't have to come up with new equipment for the Alliance. And no problem for the long review, I don't mind.**

**So yeh changed it from 2 years to 8 years, in this fic the citadel races managed to move the citadel back to the serpent nebula. The races while more united then before ME3 are still holding onto their independence its just that more join operations and joint projects are happening, the races and their respective government still hold almost all the power inside their own borders just as they did in the games.**

**With that out of the way.**

**I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series.**

* * *

"Councilors there is nothing I can do, the Parliament was clear about it, it is an internal human matter and as such until the Parliament decides to get the Council involved it will stay a purely human matter" said the Human ambassador standing inside the Council chamber. Tevos opened her mouth to say something but Spartacus instantly cut her off "That is absurd, how does Humanity plan on bettering the relations between our races if they won't even allow help from the council when faced with such an event?! You won't even tell us exactly what happened, we know exactly the same amount that the civilian population does!"

The Ambassador answered in a stern tone "Councilor, the exact details of what happened are classified, we ourselves don't yet know what happened. I can assure you that once I am allowed to reveal more I will do so."

Tevos, Spartacus and Valern looked at the Human councilor, Henderson looked back at them and said "It is as the ambassador said, until the Parliament decides to reveal more information, even I can't reveal more and I can't force them to do so"

The Human Ambassador said "If that is all councilors, I will take me leave" he bowed and was waved off by the council.

"We will have a further discussion on this topic at a later date… in private" said Tevos and the council walked to their respective offices to compile a report to their governments.

While Tevos was walking to her office she was thinking over the situation 'They have kept silent about the details, not even our intelligence knows anything and Valern didn't look like he knew anything either. Does the STG have anything on it? Or maybe the Shadow broker?' she continued thinking about the current situation.

* * *

Vancouver saw the biggest military presence since the Reaper wars, a Cruiser and a frigate was now hovering over the city and the airspace was filled with Alliance Kodiaks and other Military vehicles. Today was the day that the Alliance forces would move through the Gate as such much of the area around the gate was cleared from civilians.

The forces would secure the hill that the Gate was found on, clear it out and instantly the Alliance engineers would start setting up a base for the forces. When the Alliance forces secure the area around the hill the Area around the Gate back in Vancouver would be opened with only a small military checkpoint around the Gate.

Colonel Steiner was put in command of the Marine Division and Lieutenant Commander Vega as put in command of the N7 forces.

The Marine force was equipped with M-8 Rifles and NCOs with M-15 Rifles, they were wearing Woodland camouflage since the recon reports said the area beyond the gate was filled with Forests and Plaines.

The Forces prepared to enter the Gate when the Signal was given to mount their vehicles, before them the barrier that was keeping the Gate closed was lifted and the Convoy consisting of 2 new M36 Megalodon's, 2 older M35 Mako's and 8 M-080 in APC configuration. After the initial force has secured and cleared the area more vehicles would be moved in together with SX4 and the older SX3 fighters, UT-47 Kodiaks and Mantis Helicopters

The Convoy moved through the Dark Tunnel when they reached the end the area was covered by night and only a small force was found around the hill.

The Marines quickly deployed took care of the forces and send out recon forces to make sure no more enemy forces were in the Area.

A Bigger force was found making their way to the Hill 12 kilometers out. The forces around the Hill prepared defensive positions with prefab barricades and the M36s and M35s moving into position.

* * *

Legate Romulus was leading his men towards the Holy hill of Icarus where they would prepare for the arrival of the Enemy forces that beat the invasion force. He heard bizarre tales of Enemy soldiers wearing full Body blue armor with Black and Grey Blocks that spewed blue flames, Flying Bricks and Flying Half Triangles on the other side of the Gate.

If you asked him, he would dismiss it as Crazy Talk, but the Invasion force of 10 thousand was beaten easily withing almost a day so some of it had to be true, and if it was he alongside his men and the rest of the Army were being send to their death.

Alnus already fell to men in green and they could not lose another Holy Hill so the remaining Imperial Army was sent to the keep the Hill secure and defeat any invades they found. But before that they would have to stop the march for the day and rest, tomorrow they would take the Hill and prepare for the Enemy.

Romulus had a bit of free time before he would have to attend a meeting with the General and other Legates, so he started writing a letter back home. He wrote a letter to his wife and children reassuring them he would be home fast and how he would come back with stories for them. He finished writing it and went off to the meeting

He entered the tent where everyone else was already located and the General started "Everyone is here, good, lets begin" he started pointing at a drawn map that was on the table "When dawn breaks I want us to move out and advance on the gate, we will place the orcs and heavy infantry closest to the gate while we construct some barricades to stop the enemy from exiting the gate, Cavalry will be stationed on the flanks of the gate to ambush the enemy if he manages to break through our first line of defense, any questions ?"

No one said anything they simply nodded and went to get food, there he met one of his old friends who was also a Legate in charge of the Cavalry.

His friend asked him "What do you think, what are our chances?" he looked at him for a moment and answered "Honestly, from the tales the only survivors told, not to high" his friend said "Atleast if we survive we will have stories to tell to our children of the adventures we had here" Romulus simply said "That we will" and walked back to his tent.

He glanced back at the letter took it and gave it to the Messenger that was delivering letters, and then he went back to his tent laying down and falling asleep.

In the middle of the night he was awoken by a noise from inside his tent, when he opened his eye's he was staring at a man in black with a red stripe on the shoulder, he tried to yell for help but was knocked out by the solider.

* * *

The raid on the enemy camp was going good so far, the commandos had most of the leadership they spotted inside the command tent, knocked out cold and with them. Now all they needed to do was to capture the General and get out of this camp and when morning hit the Tanks together with the Helicopters would take care of the rest of the camp.

2 Commandos approached the Generals tent, one of them peeked inside and saw the General asleep so he moved inside. He grabbed any documents he could find and the other commando walked over to the Generals bed, knocked him out and slung him over his shoulder. Both of them moved out and were met with a soldier.

The Soldier was about to raise the Alarm but the commando struck him with his Omni-Blade right in his throat, the soldier fell to the ground gasping for air and the commandos moved back to the entrance point and back to their camp.

When morning came the Alarm was immediately raised when the corpse of a soldier was spotted, the other soldiers tried to get orders from their commanders but all Legates and the General were gone.

They heard a weird hissing sound that slowly got louder and louder, they looked at the location it was coming from and noticed something flying towards them that looked like a mantis. Moments later that flying object started spewing fire at the soldiers cutting many down. A while later an explosion rocked the camp when steel elephants also started spewing fire at the camp and the soldiers inside.

One of the soldiers thought 'The monsters from the other side are already here' before he was killed by a rocket from the Mantis helicopter.

Romulus was woken up by explosions off in the distance, when he opened his eyes, he tried to move but both his legs and arms were being held by some weird metallic object. As he looked around, he saw other Legates and the General himself also slowly waking up in a small camp surrounded by walls.

A Single soldier in Green was standing at what appeared to be a door, when he noticed them to be awake, he raised his hand to the helmet and said something in a language none of them understood.

* * *

A moment later a Man also in Green Armor walked in together with a Man in black armor and a red stripe on his shoulder. Both of them approached the group and said something in a language they didn't understand once again, an orange object appeared on both of their arms and then they spoke Saderan.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Colonel Steiner of the Systems Alliance and this is Lieutenant Vega also of the Systems Alliance" he said. The general asked "What do you want from us you barbarians?!"

Steiner looked at Vega who nodded and took of his helmet revealing a human face. Steiner continued "As you can see we both are human and from where we stand you are barbarians compared to us" Vega put his helmet back on and for the first time since the meeting began said something "We want to put a end to the war you started against our nation, by any means necessary"

Steiner added "Right now you are the only survivors of the Imperial forces send here, your camp is destroyed and everyone that as in it is dead" the general laughed "Ha! As if you could kill the entire army that was in the camp" Steiner kneeled down and pushed a few things on his Omni-tool showing a picture to the General and Legates.

It was their camp raised to the ground with Alliance marines walking around the camp. He said to the General "We already captured General Augustus of the invading force and soon enough you will join him back in our world, where we will learn everything from you unless you decide to tell us yourself"

The General spat and said "As if me and my Legates will tell you anything filthy barbarians" Steiner stood up and said "looks like you have chosen the hard way" he did something on his Omni-tool and spoke in a language the general and legates didn't understand once again.

The General and Legates were then taken by Men in green.

Colonel Steiner entered his command center with Lieutenant Commander Vega and asked his staff "What did the commandos manage to gather?" a operator walked over to a holotable and punched in some buttons showing a map and pointed to a point "We are here, the nearest settlement is a City called Italica over here" he pointed to Italica and then to some other places they managed to gather from the documents.

Steiner turned to Vega and said "Commander, I want a N7 squad to recon the City ASAP, I will be sending a contingent of Marines as well but at a later date, most of my Marine squads will be send to recon the other areas around the area."

Vega nodded and said "I will send my best squad over there immediately" the Colonel said "They can use a M-080 in APC configuration, Air support will be on standby if needed" Vega said "Thank you sir, I will tell them the news immediately"

**Italica action next chapter hope you enjoyed this one **

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series **

"Tevos, how can I help you?" asked Valern, "I know that the STG tried getting information on the whole situation on earth, and I was wondering if you could share some information with me"

Valern answered after a moment "Vancouver on earth was attacked by people and creatures from beyond a structure that resembles Human roman or Greek architecture from their primitive ages. The exact details of what is on the other side or any intel from interrogations is Top secret even our STG agents didn't get manage to get access to them"

"The Shadow broker didn't manage to get any information either" said Tevos, "This is most concerning" she finished, "How about we send Williams to the other side? She is still part of the Alliance" said Valern.

Spartacus chimed in "We can't, Williams is deployed on a N7 mission, the details are also a guarded secret, we can't reach her" he added "We should try to press Henderson to reveal more details"

Tevos however objected "If we push him to hard the Alliance might refuse to release any details at all, we have to wait till they release information on their own" Spartacus tried to say something "Outra-" but was cut of by Valern who supported Tevos "Tevos is right, if we push too hard then they will push back even harder"

The council continued the meeting for a bit before Tevos and Spartacus Holograms disappeared, Valern got his Omni-tool and called a STG operative.

* * *

Romulus awoke in a dark room chained to the table by the weird metal armbands that the invaders carrier around. He was alone at least as far as he could see, he looked around but didn't see far ahead of the table because the room was very dark, with the only light source right above the table.

He noticed a small flame in the corner of the room where no light reached and a small red circle where the flame was a moment ago. Smoke came from there and a person in black walked forward "You are finally awake, was worried the troops knocked you out for good"

"Who are you, what do you want?" said Romulus, the man was now standing at the table and said "I want information, and I will be either your friend or your enemy depending on how much you work with us"

He let out another puff of smoke and sat down, his face was still hidden, "Your full name and rank" he simply said and Romulus answered "go screw yourself!"

The man left out another puff of smoke and said "Your general acted the same way until we broke his arms and legs, if you want to go home in one piece, I recommend you co-operate"

Romulus was visibly repulsed but he was a imperial officer, he had to endure so he said "I'm not telling you anything" the man raised his hand and Romulus could hear steps behind him but he didn't manage to see where they were coming from because he was quickly hit by something in his leg.

It hurt like hell and he let out a yelp and a few tears, the man said "Willing to talk?" Romulus spat at him and was instantly hit several this time much harder and not only on his leg, he was also hit on his hands and arm.

He started to cry in pain as his finger was broken from the impact, the man once again said "Are you willing to talk or does my partner have to continue?" between gasping for air and crying Romulus said "I'll talk, just please stop, no more!"

The man left out the last puff of smoke and put the thing that was smoking in a small tray and then raised his arm and the man behind Romulus walked back in the shadow.

"Let's begin a new, Full name and Rank?" asked the man and Romulus answered "Legate Romulus Marcus" the man asked "Family?" Romulus asked back "What does that have to do with anything" the man now in a sterner voice said "Answer the Question"

"I have a wife, a daughter and a son" he answered. The Questioning continued for a while until the topic of the hill was raised "What was the reason you were sent to the Hill?"

Romulus looked hesitant for a moment before he said "We were sent there to defend it from you people, we couldn't afford to lose a second holy hill" The man asked "Second holy hill? Show me" a map appeared on the table.

He pointed to the hill and said "It's the holy hill of Alnus, a week before you arrived it fell to the men in green" the man asked curious "Men in Green?" Romulus said "From what I heard they wear clothing with the same colors and pattern as you people do" The man stood up and said "thank you for your co-operation mister Romulus, we will fix your hand and you will return to your family whenever the possibility arises" he then walked out and Romulus was taken to a room with a bed and food ready.

* * *

Vega was on his way to get a squad ready to send to Italica when he was stopped by a familiar voice "James Vega, who else could Hackett send here besides you" he turned around and was greeted by a Woman in a N7 armor, she had brown chair and was holding 1 of her arms on her hip "Captain Williams!" he saluted to Ashley.

"At ease James we known each other for years now" said Ashley, Vega relaxed and approached his friend shaking her hand and asking in a friendly tone "what are you doing here? I thought only a few squads were send here and I don't remember seeing you on the list"

Ashley said "Hackett wanted me to deploy here saying he needed more experienced soldiers" she sighed as she finished, Vega knew the reason why and asked "How is the little guy doing? haven't seen him since his birthday" Ashley sighed again and said "Good for the most part, he was sad that I had to deploy for a unknown period of time. Left him with Liara after she promised Javik would behave"

"But lately he is acting more like him" she added, Vega said "Everyone can see he took after his father" to which both of them remembered the events from 8 years ago and what the Commander did. "He sure did, like father like son" said Ashley. "I will be leader the Squad you chose for the expedition, better if I get to know them" she said. Vega nodded and motioned for her to follow.

Entering the prefab barrack Ashley could see a 4-person squad, Vega walked in front of her. The soldiers upon spotting Vega all stood at attention one of them yelling "officer on deck!" the squad leader presumably, thought Ashley.

"At ease, Men this is Captain Williams, she served with commander Shepard and me, she will be accompanying us on this mission" he looked at Ashley and started introducing the squad to her.

He pointed at a Caucasian male with Blond hair and a small scar on his chin "This is Yuri, he is the Squad leader" Yuri saluted and said "It's an honor to meet you ma'am" Ashley nodded at the soldier and James walked to the next one.

It was an Asian female with black short hair "This is Hiyori, she is the sniper and tech specialist" the small woman saluted "It's an honor to have you join us ma'am" Ashley examined Hiyori for a moment before moving to the next person.

A African Male with a short cut was saluting James said "This is Jonathan, he is the Biotic and field medic of the squad" his armor had a small white red cross on his left shoulder, Jonathan simply nodded back at Ashley.

And then they arrived at the last squad member it was a female with similar carnation to James she had her brown hair tied in a ponytail, James introduced her "This is Jackline, She is our CQC specialist and second in command" Jackline looked at a Ashley for a moment, she smiled and said "It's a pleasure meeting you ma'am"

Ashley walked back a few steps and turned to the squad, she started off "I am Captain Williams, Ashley or Ash to friends, I will be in charge of you during your expedition to the city. I hope we can get along together, if you have any questions to me feel free to ask them at any time"

James said "I will leave it to you, I need to get that APC ready" and walked out. The Squad in front of her eye's was still all tensed up, she said "Relax I keep an open doors policy when working with people, I mean I had to deal with Vega for months"

They relaxed a bit and got back to what they were doing, except Yuri who approached Ashley and asked "Captain, if I may ask, what is our mission except recon" she looked at him for a moment and asked "What makes you think that there is a objective aside from recon, Lieutenant?"

He said bluntly "We are moving out with 2 Ex Normandy squad members and one of the best N7s Ma'am, if there wasn't any hidden objective this would be overkill" she looked at him for a moment and answered "The perceptive type, aren't we? You and your squad will learn in due time Lieutenant, now if that is all I will go and talk to Vega, we move out in 5"

She approached James and asked him "Is the APC ready?" James was surprised and got scared by her, he turned around and said "Ready as can be, we got supplies for a week if need be" she said "Good, I hope you will not crash it like the Shuttle on Mars" she smiled as she said the last part, James said almost cried out "Its been 8 years will you let me forget about it ?"

"I will keep reminding you about it till you repent for that damn bottle you gave to me" she shot back, James laughed and said "You asked for something strong, I gave you something strong" they kept bickering for a while longer until the Squad arrived and Ashley said "Alright mount up, we are moving out"

Once all of them were inside the APC Ash approached the radio and said "Icarus HQ this is Razor Actual, we are moving out" the radio talked back "Icarus HQ to Razor Actual, good hunting captain, Icarus HQ out"

She turned around and sat on one of the seats that was open.

* * *

**Italica, JSDF Third Recon, outside the walls**

"I will be gone for just a moment, and if I will need help, I will just call over the radio" said Itami as he got out of his seat and closed the door behind him. Kuribayashi said "One of these days he will get himself killed if he keeps walking like that"

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen, scan the surroundings make sure there are no enemies around" said Kuwahara and started looking around the area with his binoculars. Kuribayashi spotted something, it looked like light being reflected from a sniper scope.

She was about to say something about it to the others but Itami was knocked to the ground by the small door next to the gate and dragged inside. Kuwahara yelled over the Radio "Itami is down, ready weapons" and started trying to call Itami over the Radio, when she looked back, she could no longer see the light reflecting.

Itami responded to the radio saying he is alright and that he will talk with the leader of the city, this put most of the people at ease but not Kuribayashi, she knew she saw something and she would keep looking for it.

After what felt like and hour but was in actuality just 15 minutes, she spotted a figure in black keeping low and moving where she saw the light reflection. She immediately talked over radio "Contact, black figure at 7 o'clock"

"Kuribayashi, I know you want to have a fight but there is no one there" said Kuwahara looking through his binoculars at the location of the supposed contact. "I swear I saw someone there" said Kuribayashi. Kuruta said "Kuwahara is right, there is no one there Kuribayashi so stop trying to give us a Heart attack"

She tired saying something but Kuwahara shot her a disapproving look.

10 minutes later Itami radioed in "Uh…bring the vehicles in, we will help them defend the town from bandits and deserters" Kuwahara said "Can't wait till command hears of this."

They moved inside of the city and were met with Itami and the girls, Itami was having his iconic laugh that he put on when he screwed up when he fucked up, he said "Well…we will be helping defend this city from the Bandits and Deserters of the army that got destroyed at Alnus. So, we are responsible for these people problems, we have to help them"

Itami told the HQ about what happened and asked for help, he got an earful from the commander. They set up on the Gate and spotted 2 Cavalry men scouting them out. As night came, they equipped their NVGs.

Fighting broke out on the Western Gate but at first, they didn't move until Rory couldn't handle it more and ran to the Gate. Itami, Kuribayashi and Tomita ran to a vehicle to support Rory. What they found when they arrived at the Gate was a surprise to them.

5 people all in black armor with a red stripe on their shoulder and helmet wiping the floor with the Bandits. A Bandit was approaching Kuribayashi who charged ahead but his head exploded, whoever it was they had a sniper. The 5-man squad was highly trained, 1 person was fighting with 2 pistols another one with a rifle and 2 others with a shotgun while the last one with only a single handgun.

The way they moved showed a unit cohesion only Special forces could achieve; they could probably take on the whole Deserter and Bandit force on their own with the skill they displayed. Even Rory was hesitant to enter the combat area of the 5 people seeing the skill they had.

Itami's, Kuribayashi's and Tomita's radios rang out "This is Viper 1-5 we are- **Holy shit, fast mover approaching, to fast I can't get a reading on him!" **The group could see 3 very fast aircraft firing at the outside of the gate with shots that reminded them of the A-10 gun. When they looked back at the ground, they found themselves face to face with the masked figure, they looked at the Blackened visor and asked "Who are you?"

* * *

**Prior to Itami's entrance into Italica**

"Confirming contact on 3 vehicles with Japanese markings" said Hiyori, Ashley simply nodded and opened a comm channel to Icarus HQ "Icarus command this is Razor Actual, over" the radio rang back "We read you Razor Actual, report, over" Ashley said "Confirming contact on Japanese forces, tech suggest early late 20th or early 21st century" Icarus Command responded with "Copy that, continue your mission Captain, Icarus out"

James approached Ashley and said "Alright Ash, I think its time to tell them what is going on" Ashley nodded and turned to the squad who was looking at her. She started with "When we first entered through the Gate our comm specialists picked up an old radio signal, very old. Using Japanese encryption Keys from almost 200 years ago. Alliance Intelligence managed to get information from some Imperial officers that there is another Gate in this world.

A Gate that opened to a world where the forces came in a week before we did and are all wearing woodland camo just like the marines. This lead the Admiralty and the Prime Minister to believe that the other Gate leads to an alternative universe where a gate opened in Japan around the beginning of the 2000s.

For that very reason Admiral Hackett approached me and requested that I deploy and investigate if the speculations were true, and as it turns out they were true" she finished. She couldn't tell because of the Helmets but she was sure the Squad looked surprised to say the least.

"Now if that's all let's get back to work, we are repositioning to the west side" the squad simply nodded and got on the APC and moved out.

Several hours later "Icarus command this is Razor Actual, over" Icarus responded with "We read you Razor, report" Ashley said "We are detecting a group of over 1000 bandits and deserters approaching Italica, requesting permission to assist" Icarus said "Permission granted, SX4 fighters are being prepped for Close Air, over and out" Ashley said "Copy that Icarus, over and out"

She said "Alright, Hiyori you stay and provide overwatch and sniper support, the rest follow me" they began to ran towards the Western Gate. Yuri approached James and asked "Was the captain always like this?" James chuckeled a bit and said "Yep, I remember how she almost shot the commander, but I guess that's what he liked about her, she doesn't take shit from anyone"

Yuri was dumbfounded "What do you mean liked her?" James said "Its not a very well-known fact outside of the Normandy crew and the first Normandy crew but the Commander and Captain were a thing back when the Captain was still a Lieutenant Commander and even before that when she was a gunnery chief"

It was as if the Lieutenant dropped a bomb on Yuri, not only did they had the privilege of being deployed alongside 2 Ex Normandy squad members but one of them was together with the Commander? It all felt too much for him to handle.

"Stay sharp we are approaching the Gates, let the Captain do the talking" said James over the Squad Radio.

As they approached a lookout on the Wall Yelled "Who are you, what do you want?" Ashley walked up holstering her weapons and raising her arms in the air and said "I am here to talk to your leader, me and my squad can help you defend the City" the lookout talked to another person that approached him.

"You will have to wait, Princess Pina is talking to the Green People" Ashley nodded and said "I will wait with my Squad Infront of this Gate, tell the Princess to come and meet us after she is done" she walked back to the Squad that was a few meters behind her.

"So how did it go?" asked James, "We will have to wait, the Princess is talking to the Japanese" answered Ashley. "Whoa, a princess out here, what is she doing?" said Jackline and Ashley simply shrugged not knowing the answer to that question.

After about 30 minutes of chatter and waiting for the Princess, the Gate opened and a Red head female walked out with a grey-haired Male and a smaller female behind her, she approached the group and asked "Who is in charge?" Ashley answered "I am Captain Williams; I am in charge of these people and I am willing to help you defend against the Bandits attacking this city"

Pina asked "And why would I accept your help?" Ashley said bluntly "Because your defenses are weakened consisting of a local untrained militia and you are against trained soldiers who outnumber you" Pina said "You are correct we need all the help we can get"

They started to walk inside the walls when Hiyori radioed in "Bandits inbound ETA is 30 minutes" Ashley said "Copy that, hold your fire until ordered otherwise" she turned to Pina and said "We have to hurry, my lookout is reporting the Bandits are 30 minutes out" Pina said "you will stay over here and protect the Gate from the bandits" Ashley nodded.

When they breached the Gate, they were met with just 5 people standing between them and the local militia, 5 to many. They were given 1 warning to turn back before they began to drop like flies.

"This is Wolfpack Eden, we are 2 minutes out to provide CAS outside of the Wall" said a pilot of the SX4, Ashley responded with "Copy that Eden, Razor over and out" she switched to the Squad channel and said "You heard them people, clear out the inside of the wall!"

She received nods from her Squad. She noticed 3 JSDF soldiers staring the carnage the commandos were causing and while they were focused on the SX4s she approached 1 of them to get a better look at the one with the Lieutenant markings on his collar.

She wasn't impressed, he looked like a slacker who shouldn't really be leading anyone. When they asked her "Who are you?" she just looked at them, they couldn't see her face due to the Helmet and the darkened visor. She turned around and got back to her squad who was standing around Princess Pina.

When the Female looking soldier approached the princess Itami and the gang could hear a slightly robotic female voice saying in fluent Sarderan "We will have to get going now Princess, we have to report back to our commanders" the Princess tried stopping them, talking to them but they just ignored her and walked out of the Gate, leaving everyone inside the city that saw them surprised at the fact that just 5 men stopped more then 20 times their numbers and were unfazed by it.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but school was a bitch.**

**EmpireStateofNY: A Minor problem, overlocked it cuz I didn't know it myself**

**Guest-Questioner: Perhaps james will find himself someone on this side of the gate maybe not. About shepard well this chapter should answer that question.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series**

**Guest-questioner: No, there are 2 gates, 1 at Alnus and 1 at a made-up hill Icarus. Alnus connects to 21****st**** century while Icarus connects to the ME world 8 years after ME3.**

**Shypunk: thank you, I also like writing these, help me keep my mind of things**

"No, you should stay so we can celebrate the victory" said Pina to the black figures, the person didn't even look back when she said "We can't stay we have to report back to our commanders" once Pina heard the word 'commanders' she knew she had to try and stop them, because if she didn't this could spell the end of the empire.

"Then how about I talk to your commander and discuss a peace treaty perhaps?" the armored figure said "Our commander will talk to you when the time comes" and she picked up the pace running out with her squad right behind her.

Pina turned around to see that the green soldiers were already capturing any bandit that surrendered, Itami was staring at the Black soldiers in shock, and his squad did the same. 'So, this must be their first encounter with the Icarus invaders' thought Pina to herself

She approached Itami and he asked her "So uh… who were those guys" in a broken Saderan she answered "From the looks of it, they are part of the force that occupies the Icarus hill" Itami's eyes widened "Did you just say force that occupies a hill?!" he yelled.

Pina nodded and the Squads faces were overgrown with shock, 'there is another gate? what if those are Russian or Chinese special forces?' was what all 3 of them thought but that thought was interrupted when pina asked what they would now do with Italica.

After the temporary treaty between the JSDF and the Empire was signed Third Recon made their way back to Alnus.

* * *

Ashley and the Squad were sitting and waiting for the JSDF to leave so they could resume observation of the JSDF force, Hiyori was looking through her rifle and scanning the area, James was talking to Yuri, Jackline and Jonathan were eating their rations and talking to each other.

Ashley's Omni-tool started pinging, a video call was incoming she accepted it. The flickering screen revealed Liara with a human child siting on her lap, both looking at Ashley. She knew both of them, she took her Helmet off "Hey honey, how are you doing?" she asked. A smile grew on the child's face and Liara smiled as well.

"Mommy, when are you coming back?" asked the child, Ashley looked down a bit and said "I don't know honey, I will try talking to uncle Hackett to give me some free time or let you visit me" that seemed to make the child a bit more happy after she said she didn't know, the kid said "Okay. Uncle Vega!" Ashley turned around to see James has approached her and kneeled down, he said "Hey little guy, how are you doing?"

"Good, Auntie Liara took me out for ice cream today" he said, James said "that's good to hear little guy, I got a present for you once we get back" the smile grew larger on the kid's face Ashley smiled aswell and said "Alright honey go and play, I need to talk to Auntie Liara" the kid got off Liara's lap and ran to play somewhere but not before turning around and waving at Ashley who waved back, James walked back to Yuri and resumed talking to him after a while.

Ashley now asked Liara "So what is going on?" Liara said "It's the Council, they are continuing to push the Alliance to reveal more information and are pushing Hackett to reveal your deployment"

"That can't be good, how is the Alliance handling it right now?" asked Ashley, Liara said "The Parliament is currently denying the council any information but that might change soon, they are voting to reveal some non-crucial information"

Ashley wanted to ask Liara another thing but James cut her off "Ashley we got new contact!" Ashley turned back to Liara and said "I have to go, tell Peter I love him" she put her Helmet on, cut the feed and ran to James and Hiyori.

"What is going on?" she asked as she dropped to the ground next to James, Hiyori answered "A JSDF convoy left Italica a few minutes ago and are currently heading dead on to a Group of knights under the banner of a rose"

Ashley said "keep observing them be ready to open fire at any time" Hiyori said "Roger that" and continued observing through her sniper rifle.

The Convoy came to a halt in front of the knights and 1 knight rode up to the lead vehicle, she was talking to the Japanese soldier wo must have said something bad as a moment later she pulled out her sword and the knights behind her also raised their weapons.

Ashley gave the order "Ready weapons, aim at the Knights" the Squad did as they were told. A Soldier walked out of his vehicle and approached the Knights, Ashley recognized him as the lieutenant.

The Lieutenant was grabbed by the knights but not before waving his people off, they drove away leaving him alone with the Knights, Ashley had to make a very important decision, either save the lieutenant which could cause several problems later down the line, or let him be captured and probably enslaved or killed.

"Hiyori, on my mark shot the leading knights horse, James get the APC ready, the rest of you follow me" she and the squad charged across the field to where the Knights were, as they got closer there was just around 100 meters left between them and the knights Ashley radioed to Hiyori "Now" and a shot erupted followed by the Horse of the Knight falling to the ground with a smoking hole in the neck

Ashley and the Squad were now standing right Infront of the Knights and the Lieutenant was between them. Both sides had their weapons raised and the Knight that was presumably their leader was stuck under the Horse.

The knights yelled "Drop your weapons and we might spare you, you barbarians!" that got the Squad only more on edge and Jonathan grabbed his pistol and started glowing blue, Jackline activated her Omni-blade.

Ashley said "Release that soldier and we will spare you, if not we will force you to the ground" one of the knights laughed and wanted to charge at Ashley but a moment later another shot erupted and her horse also fell to the ground.

The situation turned into a massacre for the Knights, Jonathan unleshed a biotic wave that pushed half of the knights from their horses, Jackline started to cut into the Knights but not killing them, Yuri used a concussion shot to force a few knights to the ground and Ashley grabbed the leader from underneath the horse. In a matter of seconds most of the Knights were on the ground and the rest surrendered seeing the massacre Infront of their eye's.

Ashley radioed in to James "James, get Hiyori and bring the APC over" and as she finished saying that the Knight, she got from under the horse pulled out a dagger and tried stabbing her. The blade broke once it hit Ashley's chest piece and the knights face met the ground.

Once James arrived, Ashley loaded the Lieutenant, the Leader of the Knights and who seemed like a deputy leader into the APC and told the rest of them to follow the APC while Yuri and Jonathan kept watch over them.

Ashley learned from Hiyori who talked to the Lieutenant that his name was Itami and they had a temporary treaty with the Empire which put a end to the hostilities for a while, something that didn't work out as the Commandos learned.

She contacted command "Icarus command this is Razor actual, over" command responded with "Razor actual this is Icarus command, report, over" she said "We have made contact with the JSDF after the imperial forces captured their Lieutenant, we saved him and are currently enrout to Italica to meet the princess there who has signed a temporary truce with the JSDF.

We are also leading the forces as Prisoners to the City, we require the Colonel to negotiate with the Princess on the fate of the prisoners and the JSDF Lieutenant" command responded with "Copy that captain, we will inform the Colonel about this development, expect his arrival within 2 hours, Icarus command out"

* * *

The Sight of the APC rolling into Italica was a sight to behold for its inhabitants, it was something completely different from what the JSDF had, what surprised them even more was the sight of Imperial Knights being held prisoners following the APC that was making its way to the formals house.

The door was opened to the room that Pina and Myui was sitting, to their horror Ashley, James and Jackline walked in still wearing their helmets weapons drawn and Pina's Knights following them, all having some weird metal around their Arms.

Her Knights were forced to the ground and Ashley said while holding her Handgun "You wanted to talk to my commander, in an hour your wish will be granted as he will come here to negotiate the fate of these prisoners and we can assume that the people you refer to as the men in green will also like to retake their lieutenant" she pointed to Itami who was just standing there.

Pina's day couldn't get any worse

**Hi sorry for the short chapter, but I want to keep the interaction between the JSDF and the Alliance for the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series**

**On a hill overlooking Italica**

Third Recon members except Itami were all on a small hill overlooking the fields of Italica and Italica itself, they were waiting for nightfall to retake Itami from the imperial forces that captured him on their way back to Alnus.

Currently Tomita, Kuribayashi and Kuwahara were watching through their Binoculars with Rory Lelei and Tuka next to them, the 3 JSDF were talking between each other about Itami and his capture.

Kuribayashi said "He is probably already dead or he spilled everything he knows to the Imperials; he shouldn't have ordered us to drive away and leave him there" Kuwahara responded not at all bothered "The Lieutenant is probably doing alright" with a slight hostility in her voice Kuribayashi asked "What did you just say?"

Kuwahara answered "I said Lieutenant is probably okay" Tomita interjected "He might not look like it but he is a ranger" this took Kuribayashi by surprise, she dropped on the floor and started mumbling something until Tomita said "Can it, we are moving out" a small squad moved out to recapture their lieutenant.

When they approached the walls Tuka casted a sleeping spell allowing the squad to move into the city undetected. As they were making their way up to the palace, they heard something similar to Jet engines and when they turned around to see what it was a blue and black flying cinderblock flew past them and landed in the courtyard of the castle.

Tomita said "Double time it, we need to get to the Palace ASAP" they rushed towards the palace where Itami was being held.

They turned the corner and spotted 3 men around something that looked like an APC sporting 6 wheels the almost the size of a human. One was siting against 1 of the wheels the other was talking to the person and the last one was using a blowtorch presumably on 1 of the wheels because sparks were flying off from it.

They also spotted the cinderblock that flew past them a few minutes ago, but this time the hatch was open revealing it was a transport with soldiers in Green Woodland camouflage being located inside and around it.

The people around the APC all wore the same black armor that they saw during the battle for Italica, they were probably the same people. When the person with the blowtorch spotted them, he stood up and pointed them at a door where a maid was waiting for them.

They walked behind the maid and talked to themselves, Kuribayashi asked "Who do you think those guys are?" Tomita said "Probably the people occupying the other Hill that the Princess was talking about, and as for who they are, I have no idea. They are using unknown equipment to me and I don't recognize their Insignia" he was talking about the 3 stared Insignia that was on the Cinderblock and the APC.

He continued "But if you ask me, the black armor guys are probably spec ops, judging by how few there are of them here and from what we have seen during the battle they are most definitely spec ops"

Kuribayashi continued "If their spec ops can do that I don't want to find out what their regulars can do, but I would like to try fighting one of them in a fist fight to see who is better in CQC" Kuwahara on the other hand stayed mostly silent until he heard what Kuribayashi said, then he said "You might be good, but they would probably kick your ass" this comment angered Kuribayashi who was about to retorted but they entered the Room in which everyone was located.

They spotted Itami, the knights that took him as prisoner but they were on their knees on the floor, Princes Pina alongside the Head of the house of Falmar and finally what surprised them the most were the 3 figures standing opposed of Itami and the Princess. 3 Humans, 2 of them were the black armor wearing people but this time without their Helmets on and next to them was standing a Man with a Green Woodland camo Armor and a Blue cap with the weird Insignia on it.

All parties were around a Table and when Itami spotted them he signaled them to lower their guns, in front of the 3 humans in weird armor was a small black ball that wasn't doing much except glowing with a blue light for a few seconds in a small interval.

To Surprise the members of third recon even further a Helicopter Landed in the courtyard and a few minutes later Lieutenant General Hazama with Lieutenant Yanagida.

They took their places next to Itami who saluted to Hazama who saluted back. The Tension in the Room was very high, so high infact that anyone that entered the Room would instantly know what was going on.

The man in Woodland camo pressed the blue Light and a figure in dress blues(literally) appeared as a hologram on their side of the table, the 3 people immediately Saluted the person who was clearly a high ranking officer, you could see it on his shoulders that had 4 golden bars on each side. He Turned around to the rest, his face was old and scared, they could tell he was a veteran.

Even though he wasn't in the room with them physically, everyone could feel an aura of confidence and one that demanded respect eminating from him. And the man started first in Japanese and then Sarderan "I am fleet Admiral Steven Hackett and you will have to excuse my troops; they can't speak your language without their Helmets on, and it would be impolite if they wore them at an occasion such as this"

Itami and the company stared at the Hologram, yes, a fricking hologram, whoever these guys were they were advanced, far more advanced then Japan or even the US. Not to mention a Navy officer was talking to them and not an Army officer, the implications weren't so good.

Kuribayashi, Tomita and Kuwahara were send out by Hazama since this was well beyond their paygrade and to join the security detail in the courtyard. Hazama looked at the party that was standing around the Table, he mostly focused on the Admiral who was unfazed by it all.

Since the Admiral introduced himself, he would do the same "I am Lieutenant General Kōichirō Hazama, no offense taken Admiral, we understand that might be a problem"

Pina on the other hand had almost no Idea what these Ranks were, a 'Lieutenant General'? or a 'Fleet Admiral', the Admiral for one didn't wear any armor, how was he supposed to repel boarding enemies.

She introduced herself to the parties as well "I am Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada" Hazama and Hackett both nodded to her.

Hackett then started "Firstly I would like to thank you Lieutenant General for showing up on such short notice, and I would also like to thank the Princess for hosting this meeting between our factions"

Hazama and Pina both nodded and Hackett then continued. "Secondly, I would like to begin the Negotiations regarding the Captured Imperial Soldiers, to our knowledge obtained from Lieutenant Itami, the JSDF and the Empire had a temporary truce on these Lands. What caused the soldiers to break it?"

Hazama quickly shot a glance at Itami who had his signature smile and was rubbing the back of his head, he then looked at the Princess who was visibly scared. Pina looked around the room for a while before she said "The news hadn't yet reached that unit; they couldn't have known the treaty was signed"

Hazama and Hackett looked like they accepted the explanation which put her at ease. Hackett once again spoke "Thirdly and finally Princess, where are our and the Japanese Citizens that were kidnaped from our worlds, located?"

The question took Pina by surprise, she instantly tensed up and a million thoughts ran though her head, Hazama's, Itami's and Yanagida alongside the 2 soldiers in black armor expression turned to shock and anger.

Hazama was the first to yell out "What do you mean!" Pina still stayed silent it was Hackett that answered a question that Hazama and seemingly the Female in black armor asked as well. "During the Empires failed attack into our World, our special forces managed to capture the general and our intelligence forces 'persuade' him into revealing a lot of information including their objectives during and after the attack"

The Admiral proceeded to press something off screen and a recording played in Japanese

A Female voice could be heard talking "I ask you again General, what were your objectives" a weeping voice and crying could be heard "We- We were supposed to- *sniff followed by a cough* supposed to capture these lands and- and enslave you barbarians" a hit could be heard followed by a gasp for air, then the recording cut off.

Pina could feel the 2 giants turning their gaze on her, everyone in the room was looking at her and it wasn't a friendly look, far from it. Hazama was hit with this news as if he just hit a brick wall, he blew up on the Princess "Princess, what the hell is the meaning of this?! You kidnapped our citizens and are expecting to have a treaty with us!? As of this moment any and all negotiations with the Empire are halted until our Citizens are saved! The Senate will hear about this"

The Admiral on the other hand remained stoic and pressed a button off screen again then he said "Our Prime Minister has something to add to this conversation" another blue Hologram appeared, this one was of a Man in a suit with some grey hair here and there.

He introduced himself "Greeting, I am Prime Minister Brian Hendrickson I represent the Human Systems Alliance" Hazama was still angry but he nodded to the Prime Minister as did his soldiers and the soldiers of the Prime minister's forces.

The Minister continued "Princess, do you have anything to say on those accusations?" and pina said in a shaky voice "N- No…" followed by silence in the Room until the Prime Minister stated "With the information provided to me and the rest of the Alliance parliament we have decided on the following. The Alliance will engage in the Negotiations with the Imperial Senate and Emperor for the release of our citizens, if those fail the Alliance Military will retake them by force from the Imperial hands.

The Alliance will not enter Peace Negotiations with the Empire until all Alliance Citizens are rescued. The Alliance will assist the JSDF in recapturing their Citizens but asks the JSDF and by extension the Japanese government to enter into Negotiations on the Release of their Citizens as well before resulting to using force to do so."

Hazama was thinking for a moment before he said "That is acceptable, I will have to let my government know about this" the Prime Minister said "That is understandable Lieutenant General" The Princess asked Hazama in a shaky voice "Would it be possible for me to apologize to your government in person and lay the ground work for the Release negotiations?" Hazama only nodded a yes to her.

The Prime Minister said "This will be all from me" and his hologram disappeared, the Admiral said "The Alliance forces will make required preparations" he turned to the female in black armor "Captain, I approve your request, he is allowed to visit next week for 2 days" The 2 soldiers in black both smiled and presumably said 'thank you' to the Admiral.

The Admiral then turned to the rest of the Table "That will be all from the Alliance side, if anyone else doesn't have anything to add, then this meeting is over." No one said anything so the Admiral simply said "Hackett out" and his hologram also disappeared. The soldiers on his side put their Helmets back on and the one in Woodland camo took the black ball.

The JSDF and Alliance delegations started walking out, when the exited the building they could see Kuribayashi on the floor a soldier in Black armor walking away from her, they were surrounded by both Alliance soldiers and JSDF soldiers. This could only mean that Kuribayashi challenged one of them to a fist fight, and now she was on the ground covered in dirt.

* * *

**15 minutes prior, The Courtyard**

Kuribayashi, Tomita and Kuwahara exited the building where the rest of third recon was waiting for them, Hazama must have called them in as he was making his way to them. Kuribayashi looked around and noticed that the person in black armor stopped using his blowtorch on the wheel and all 3 of them were now at the back of their APC.

She noticed that the flying brick was now closed and the soldiers were making their way to the Black armor guys.

They walked over to the JSDF soldiers that were also looking at the soldiers in black and woodland camo. Tomita was talking to the members of Third recon and Kuwahara was talking to a maid with cat ears that was.

When Tomita turned around to check on Kuribayashi who was affuly silent he found she was half way to the APC of the soldiers in black, he tried to stop her but he was to late she made it to them and was now standing in front of them.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys" she asked, all the soldiers looked at her for a moment until one of the black ones said "None of your business, get lost" she persisted and asked again "Where did you come from and how do you turn your weapons into small blocks?"

This time she was approached by one of the black figures who said "Lady, either you will move on your own, or I will move you back to your people, its your choice" she actually wanted this to happen, to see how good they are, only then could they order her around.

She took a combat stance with her hands raised, she said "Bring it on" the black figure stepped aside and said "Jack, she is all yours, just don't kill her" and as the person said that one of the black figures stood up and approached her, she took her own combat stance.

Soldiers from both sides gathered around them, Tomita knew this would end badly for Kuribayashi even if she won. He could hear one of the soldiers from the other side saying "20 credits on the N7" and the other one said "deal". They were betting on the winner and they were sure who would win it.

Kuribayashi attacked first, she wanted to hit the person in the side of their stomach, her hand however was caught mid air by the person who said "Too slow" her hand was pushed back and the person charged at her grabing her legs and throwing her over the head. Kuribayashi landed on her back, it hurt like hell but she stood up again.

She Managed to land a hit on the chest of the person only to be met with pain as she hit their chest piece. She grabed her hand in pain and in that time the person grabbed her arm and put her hand on Kuribayashi's stomach and slammed her into the ground.

Kuribayashi didn't stand up this time, everything in her body hurt too much to do so. The person leaned over her and said "Next time when you are told to go away, listen to them" and walked back to the APC followed by the soldiers from their side.

Right at that time the Delegation of both sides walked out and questioned their soldiers before they made their way back to their respective bases.

Hazama had important calls to make.

**Hello again.**

**PanKeRio: I am not that good at politics, writing good characters but try my best to improve t he skills. Thanks for the review I will try to improve it by the next chapter**

**lucarioDN: Its most likaly going to be a mix of both since I am still deciding between 2 options.**

**I am thinking about making a Halo x Star wars story that would take place during the clone wars, what do you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series**

**Japan, Prime Minister's office**

"Has this information been confirmed?" asked a man in an expensive suit, to which a man a little on the chubby side answered "If the evidence the 'Systems Alliance' provided, then yes, some of our and other countries citizens might have been kidnaped"

A third man chimed in "It would explain the people that went missing before and during the attack" the first one asked the chubby one "How many can we send behind the Gate without risking the security to much?"

The chubby one said "A whole division at best with another wing of fighters, we will have to increase our order on new equipment however" the first said after a while "That can be arranged, since the princess started the ground work, send Sugawara to represent us in the negotiations, have him try and establish diplomatic relations with this 'Alliance'"

The 2 other figures nodded and the first one said "If that is all, meeting is adjourned"

* * *

**Arcturus system, Arcturus Station, Prime Minister's office**

"I can't say I agree with you Hackett about granting the Captains request, but I also won't revoke it, we did ask her in the middle of nowhere to be deployed for an unknown span of time. But can we trust Doctor T'Soni to deliver him to the other side?" Hendrickson directed that question at the Blue Hologram of the Admiral.

"Hendrickson, I have known Shepard for a long time and I can assure you, Shepard's squad would never betray him or the other Squad members, Doctor T'Soni can be trusted, Lieutenant Commander Vega and the Captain both already notified the old team. Urdnot Wrex, Garrus Vakarian, Doctor Liara T'Soni and Admiral Tali'zorah all assured the Captain that if need be, they will take care of her Son and provide assistance to the Alliance if we so request"

Another figure inquired "Admiral, do you understand that if we do request their help we would have to explain to their governments and the council the reason they are being deployed in Alliance space?" the man was the Minister of foreign affairs.

Hackett looked at him for a moment before he said "The krogans won't have to report to the council, and both Vakarian and Doctor T'Soni would come in person or send out one of their personal squads that aren't directly controlled by the council or their Governments. The Quarians on the other hand are outside of the Council space and as such don't answer to the Council at all"

"That's good enough, now who do we send to the negotiations?" asked the Minister of foreign Affairs. "We can recall the ambassador to the citadel, Henderson should do good enough for a while until we can send a replacement" said Hendrickson

"The Captain and the N7 squad she was deployed alongside off will act as security detail, I also contacted Normandy's old shuttle pilot, Steve Cortez, he will act as both the Pilot for the Captain and her Squad and the Pilot for the delegation" both men nodded and Hendrickson said "That is all, the meeting is adjourned"

The Hologram of Hackett disappeared and the Minister of Foreign Affairs left the room, Hendrickson turned around to look at the space outside of his office and at the 5th fleet guarding it. He felt that the situation beyond the gate would take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**Other side of the Gate, Alliance base**

The Engineering corps outdid themselves this time. Squad Zeta was gone for just 4 days, but when they came back instead of finding a few prefab buildings that acted as barracks and command center for the force they found a base that could rival some of the best Military bases in Alliance space.

Landing Pads were filled with Kodiaks and SX4 fighters, there was a constant stream of Supply trucks coming and going through the Gate, the Barracks were a proper facility now, going 2 stories up and 2 stories under the ground. A Bunker was set up that acted as the Armory for the whole base, it was massive since it was also the Vehicle depo.

The Mess hall was set up next to the Barracks and was on the way to the Command center. Describing the Command center would turn every commander into a giggling little girl, it was a massive building with the Alliance symbol on its walls, it had state of the art equipment, James and Ashley were now standing in the command center for a full debrief, and to get their next orders.

To their surprise however, they and the Zeta Squad were assigned as Security detail for the Alliance delegation that would arrive in the next week. After the meeting was over the Colonel took Ashley to the side.

"Captain, regarding the delegation and your request, your old Shuttle Pilot, Steve Cortez will be deployed to act as a shuttle pilot your squad and the Delegation once it arrives. He was permitted to fly a shuttle while your son in here. I can't say bringing your son here is a good idea, it being technically a warzone and all but with the shit the Normandy crew went through this has to be like vacation to you all."

Ashley nodded and said "Thank you sir, I will go and give the news to James" she walked out of the command center and headed to the her personal quarters to get out of the piece of Armor she was stuck in for days on end after which she headed to the Mess hall

She grabbed a tray with some food and went over to the table that James and Cortez were sitting. As she sat down Cortez stood up and saluted, Ashley said sitting "At ease Cortez, we known each other for years, no need for the formalities" he sat down aswell and said "Thanks Ash" they talked a bit while eating. Ash turned to the 2 of them and said "Alright listen up, the Colonel told me, that during the next week the Alliance Delegation will arrive and we will act as security.

Cortez is assigned as our Shuttle Pilot from now on" Cortez nodded, and said "After I heard you guys got deployed here I thought you could use a bit of help" Ashley smiled and continued "Liara will drop Peter off tomorrow" they nodded again and Ashley added "He will stay for two days after which Liara will pick him up again"

"How is Javik doing?" asked Cortez to which James said "Still living off of the Royalties of the book he published alongside Liara and occasionally helping in translating prothean texts and information after a long talk with Liara each time"

"And how is our Calibration loving Turian doing?" asked James which earned him a small laugh from Ashley who said "After close to 9 years of flirting around with Tali he still didn't ask her out. Tali got tired of waiting and asked him out, before being deployed here I heard from Tali that she would be visiting Garrus on Palaven"

Cortez turned to Ashley and asked her "So, Ash, do you plan on taking up on the invitation from Wrex?" Ashley smiled a bit "Well I am the aunt to 5 little krogans and since they want to see me on their birthday I better go, if the time I spend with wrex has taught me anything that you don't want to have a displeased krogan roaming around. Besides I it's not gonna hurt to talk about the old times with him"

James said "True, since we all have been invited we might as well go and meet the entire squad there, I am sure the big guy wouldn't mind" Cortez nodded to both of their statements and continued to eat his food while talking to them about the squad and their upcoming mission.

After they finished eating the 3 of them went to their respective quarters. Ashley switched to her nightwear and looked at the Holographic photograph of peter before she went to sleep. But as she was falling sleep, she couldn't have known that the negotiations that would take place in a week's time would have a twist to them that neither them nor the Japanese wanted.

* * *

**Imperial Capital, Imperial Palace**

A Servant entered a room through a large wooden door, the room that he entered was large, and had a bed in it. The bed was being used by a muscular man forcing himself on the former Warrior Bunny Queen. The servant said "Your majesty, the emperor is requesting your presence in the throne room"

The man finished his 'business' and told the servant "I will be there in a moment" the servant nodded and left. The Man got dressed and looked at the former queen with some discuss in his eyes before he left to meet the emperor.

When he entered the throne room, he was met with his sister Pina and his father Emperor molt who said "Zorzal you made it, good, now we can begin". Pina took this as her sign and started, "Your Majesty, brother, I came back from Italica to bring both of you news that Italica was attacked by deserters from our and allied armies send to defeat the enemies at Alnus and Icarus.

However both sides were currently in the Area and defeated the deserters-"before pina could continue however Zorzal yelled out "We have to send a army there immediately to retake the city from the barbarians, who knows what they are doing to our people!"

Pina said in a higher voice "If you would let me finish!" she regained her composure and started again "The majority of the deserters were wiper out by a group of 5 soldiers in black from the Icarus force" Zorzal once again interrupted her saying "Impossible, no one could do that"

Anyone that was watching Pina that a desire to do some bad things to Zorzal was rising in her, she regained her composure again and continued "I entered into negotiations with them on what they would do with Italica but both sides stated they have no interest in occupying the city. The Icarus force leaders however found out that people from their side were captured as slaves.

Which was confirmed when they made the voice of the General send the sound out of nowhere. They both stated that they would like to enter into negotiations about the release of the Slaves captured from beyond the Gate's and-" Zorzal once again stopped her from saying anything else.

"Such imprudence from them, who do they think they are to demand anything from the Empire!" Pina begrudgingly continued "As I was saying, if we do not enter into negotiations, the Alliance as they are called, the forces that claimed Icarus, said they will use force to recapture their people.

The JSDF, the ones that occupy Alnus, stated the same, and the Alliance promised to support them in the endeavor to free their people too" Molt finally spoke "Where are the Slaves currently?" a servant answered "The Alliance ones are a weeks march from reaching the capital and the JSDF ones are already being sold on the markets in and around the city, Prince Zorzal himself owns one JSDF Female"

Molt said "Good, have the slaves pulled from the Markets and bring them here together with the Slaves from the Alliance once they arrive" the servant nodded and left the throne room to carry out the orders.

Pina asked "Your majesty, what do you plan on doing?" Molt said with a smile "If they want to negotiate, then we will negotiate, they will break off the Negotiations themselves and will use force which we can justify conscripting more forces to fight them. Or if they continue the negotiations, force them to accept a deal that will have them leave the Gate and go back to their Worlds"

Zorzal wanted to protest negotiating and loosing his slave but he knew not to second guess the Emperor.

Pina on the other hand was somewhat relieved that maybe the Empire was not entirely lost.

Little did Pina know what the future would hold for her

* * *

**Hi guys, im not dead, was to lazy to write anything and had a bit of a hard time coming up with anything to write.**

**The Updates for this fic will slow down a bit, I will be writing a few chapters for my Halo x Star Wars fic before pumping out 1-2 Wehrmacht x Gate fic before coming back to this**

**Sorry that this chapter is on the short side but as I said, I had a bit of a problem with writing this one.**

**Jeb(Guest-questioner(since you cant have an account I will give you a name each new review cuz your name is kinda long)): I am writing it so that the SoS and UEG (and by extensions the territory of the old Covenant) are in the Unknown Regions, as to the Halo's and Forerunner instillations, UEG would already have access to the total record and only they would be seen as reclaimers, they would also be devoided of the force, meaning that Papa Palpatin could not use the Halo rings since the Star Wars humans would not be seen as reclaimers and as such could not get the index to fire any of the instillations, and the reason I am putting them in the Unknown regions is that if I put them in a separate Galaxy, it would be a really one sided fight since the Republic and later Empire could not actually travel to the Milky way without spending a very long time mapping out hyperspace lanes to the Milky Way galaxy. And the size of the ships, the CAS, CSO, Infinity and some newer (made up by me) classes would be larger then standard Republic/CIS/Imperial Ships so no worries there. And the Halo instillations are bigger then the death star, a Halo ring has a diameter of 10000 Km while the death star has a diameter of just 200 Km**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series, both are owned by their respective owners.

I know I said I wouldn't update till after my exams, but my school closed due too corona so here I am.

* * *

**Prison Camp outside of Vancouver, January 5****th**** 2187 06:00 Earth Time**

Romulus enjoyed rather nice accommodation by these people standards and accommodation that could put even the emperor to shame by the Empires standards, he got a upgrade after he started talking for the first time and now he could even go outside to a courtyard to meet his soldiers and soldiers that originally attacked this world.

Today however another round of questioning awaited him. He was currently being walked to the interrogation room he so much hated. When he entered, he saw the always dimly lit room and the always 'smoking' as they call it, interrogator and to his surprise General Caulus, the one that led the attack into this world and Count Formal of Italica, everyone believed he was dead.

The Interrogator started "Now that all of you are here we can begin. General, Count and Legate, I have a few questions regarding people you enslave in your campaigns" the general got really annoyed by this and wanted to voice it but was silenced by a fist to the face. The Count was more sympathetic and nodded, signaling he will answer it, Romulus was still contemplating.

The man continued "And if you provide valuable enough information, we might release you to the care of Italica" when the Count heard that, fire ignited in his eye's he tried to stand up to ask a question but was forced back down and the Interrogator said as if he knew what the count wanted to ask "Your daughter Myui is all right"

"Now onto the questions, Where are the Slaves taken after a campaign" the General refused to answer but the count instantly did, "They are taken to one of the slave markets and sold there, most of the time they are taken to the Imperial capital and sold there" the General was taken back by this betrayal to the empire and tried voicing his displeasure again but once again was silenced by a fist.

Romulus nodded confirming what the count said, then the Interrogator asked "What happens to them?" this time Romulus said "The Males are sold as slaves mostly used in mines and the Females are…are used as sex slaves" a Map appeared at the table and the 3 prisoners were allowed to stand up and walk up to it. The Interrogator said "Show me the mines that buy the slaves"

The count said "I don't know exactly where the Mines are, but they are mostly located in the Mountains here" he pointed at the mountains dividing the continent in 2 Romulus then went ahead and pointed to the map and showed a few roads on it "These are the roads that are used to transport slaves from the Gates and from the Capital to the mountains." They then sat back down

The Interrogator put out his cigarette and for the first time stood up and walked up to a blue light on the wall and pressed it, the lights finally got turned on in the rest of the room and they could see the Agent interrogating them. He payed them no mind and continued to do something on the Light, then a Blue Man appeared in the room.

"Yes, Agent Smith?" said the man, "Prime Minister, I think you need to see this" he then did something on the light again and the Blue Human did something too. "Is this true?" asked the blue human to which the 'Agent Smith' said "Yes sir, the prisoners are still in this room" the Blue man said "Agent, forward this information to Admiral Hackett, I will authorize immediate deployment of N7 to get our people back, I don't care for the negotiations" the Agent nodded and the Blue man disappeared but shorty after was replaced by another one, this one much older.

"Yes Agent, what is it?" asked the old one, "Admiral, I have very important information regarding our enslaved people, I talked to the Prime Minister a moment ago, he wants you to send N7 for them" the Admiral did something just like this 'Prime Minister' and after a while he said "Thank you Agent, I will give the order Immediately" The agent asked "What about the Request?"

The admiral said "The Legate and count are granted, the General however is staying" the agent nodded accepting this answer and the Blue man disappeared just like the other one. The agent turned towards them and said "Consider yourself lucky, if it were up to me, I would have killed you a long time ago" and walked out, all 3 of them were taken outside the Count and Romulus in a different direction then the General.

* * *

**Road to the Capital, Special Region, January 5****th**** 2187 13:00 Earth Time, 23:00 Local Time**

Brutus was the leader of this slave transport, he had 50 slaves from the Icarus gate and was transporting them to the Imperial Capital slave market to sell, his group was the last one, there were 2 others, larger than his, a day or two ahead of him. He would make a killing off of them, a slave cart from the Capital was camping for the night with slaves sold to the mines. But he Slaves got a bit rowdy when all of their orange lights on their Arms lit up, and they started to cheer. He didn't like it and was about beat them together with his guards when the guards of the cart fell dead.

"Intelligence outdid themselves this time" said a N7 operative while another one presumably said "Shut it, we are moving in" they 2 stood up and moved up to the slaves, 2 more shots sounded and 2 more guards fell dead on the ground. When they arrived at the Slave group, they opened fire on the remaining guards, 4 new bodies were added to the kill count.

All the Slaves immediately livened up and started cheering at the people they recognized as N7 commandos opened the carts and another Commando came rushing with a Red medical box. When the Commandos came around the cart, they saw a picture they froze them in place for a while.

3 naked women lay there motionless, what happened to them was obvious, this newfound rage caused the Commandos to execute the 2 Guards they took as prisoners. And a medic came rushing to the women on the ground, soft sobbing could be heard.

2 Commandos came to the last cart and opened it, in there they found Demi-Humans and a Human with Asian looking face. All of them were scared of them until the Asian recognized that what they were holding in their hands were weapons, then he immediately rushed out and hugged the commando and started crying.

The commando hugged the man back, letting him cry, who knows what he had to experience. A Medic approached him and took of his helmet revealing a Japanese face he spoke to the man in Japanese to see if he understood "Its alright now, you are safe" the man hugged the Medic now and the other Commando went ahead to call in the Kodiak

"Can you tell me your name?" asked the medic and inbetween the sobbing you could hear the man answer "Hiroki…please, you have to save my fiancé too, please" the medic said "We are working on it" and started checking if the man was injured anywhere.

After the Action happened 2 Kodiaks showed up and the former slaves were loaded in and rushed to Icarus medical facility.

The Talks that were to come were going to a tense situation.

* * *

**Authors note**: This takes place in the same day that Chapter 6 ended. And yes this is a filler but it will be relevant to the coming story


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series, both are owned by their respective owners.

With that out of the way lets begin

**Arcturus System, Arcturus Station, January 7****th****, 11:00 Earth Time**

Hendrickson was sitting in his office filling out the daily paperwork, requests to and from the council and generally having a boring day. That was until his secretary came in, "Sir, you have a call from the Special Region, they didn't introduce themselves but say its urgent" he stopped what he was doing, whatever it was, when it came from the Special Region it was always very urgent and important, and when they were adding that it was urgent you could not underestimate the importance of such news.

"Thank you Karen, put them on line 2" he said to his Secretary who nodded and left the room. He stood up and walked over to his communications device installed in his office, he punched in some buttons on the keyboard and a blue hologram of a man in Alliance officer uniform appeared.

"Yes what is it?" asked Hendrickson, and the answer he received was a major game changer, "Prime Minister, we have found the system in which the Special is located" these few words meant a lot. Hendrickson said "Please wait a moment" and did something on the Keyboard again, shortly after the hologram Image of Admiral Hackett appeared. "Yes Prime Minister, what is it?" asked Hackett.

Hendrickson pointed to the Intelligence Officer that originally brought him the news, "Admiral, we have found the system in which the Special Region is located" Hackett realized the importance of such news and said "I'm listening"

The Intelligence Officer started "During the time we were here multiple shuttles were equipped with sensors and scanners to scan the surrounding planets and stars. And we have found a Mass Relay on the outskirts of the system. From our speculation it is connected to a Mass Relay located in the Arcturus System." Both Hendrickson and Hackett were surprised but skeptical and Hendrickson said "But we have mapped all Relays leading into the Arcturus System years ago"

Hackett on the other hand said "Not all, after we found the council we didn't map 3 relays leading into the System, it is possible 1 of them is leading to the system that the Special Region is in." the Intelligence Officer said "It does, and thankfully the System is already in our borders, as you can see it is a short jump from Arcturus" he said while pointing on the map of the Arcturus sector.

"We have also made a monumental discovery; the planets moon alone has enough Element Zero as Thessia and Omega combined. We have also detected traces of it on the planet itself in specific regions of the planet but also in the rest of the system." That news was perhaps as important as the news that the Reapers were coming.

Hackett realizing the importance of such Ezzo stockpile spoke first "If we control that vast amounts of Ezzo we could become the leading exporter of it, finally dethroning the Asari from being the Economic powerhouse that it is, it could also allow creation of several new fleets.

The Systems Alliance became more militaristic after the reaper war and created fleets with Battlecruisers to bypass the Treaty limitations just as they did with the carriers. Hendrickson knew however that it was also a massive problem as much as it was a blessing for the Alliance "Such vast amounts of ezzo could also cause the market to collapse and if we do create fleets it could finally drive the Turians, Asari and Salarians to make additions to the treaty as a way to limit us. Not to mention keeping that secret will be a massive undertaking because of the STG"

Hackett countered with "Not necessarily, we are about to finish Operation Deceit, and we know the STG will have no way of cracking our encryption then, they failed to crack those codes for the past decade" Hackett had a point, if they used the codes they got from Cerberus HQ and modified them, then the STG would never crack them,

Hendrickson thought for a minute before he said "Alright, go forth with Operation Deceit and activate that relay secretly, tell the Diplomat team to add to the peace treaty that we get the mining rights to the planets in the system excluding Falmar itself. And Hackett, send a few ships to assist our boys and girls on the planet."

Hackett nodded and disconnected from the call, he typed in something on the communications console and after a while a hologram of a woman with Vice-Admiral bars on the shoulder entered the frame. "Hanna, I have a job for you"

* * *

**Orbit above the Special Region, January 11****th**** 2195, 02:00 Local time.**

The calmness of space, it was something very beautiful to an observer, but that didn't last long as 2 ships bearing the Systems Alliance colors stretched back into existence above a planet larger than earth. The Carrier SSV David Anderson and the cruiser SSV Geneva exited FTL above the planet that the Special Region was located that was now known as Erilia-3 in the Erilia System.

The Planet was 5% larger than Earth and had 4 continents but intelligent life was detected on only one. The planet however was of little concern for the Alliance, the System was by far the important part and the Gate that lead from the planet directly to earth.

Vice-Admiral Hanna Shepard was looking at the TACMAP from the bridge of the SSV David Anderson, she had orders to assist the Alliance forces on the planet and she was keen on doing so, after all her Daughter-in-law was deployed there and the longer she spend there the longer her grandson was growing up without a mother. As such she pulled a few strings in Alliance command and had Sword squad assigned to her Ship along the Marine contingent.

Sword Squad was a N7 Commando squad consisting of the best of the best N7's that faught during the Reaper war, it was the best Commando squad the Alliance had to offer and it outdid majority of the Turian Blackwatch, Asari Commandos and Salarian STG. It was also the ex-squad of her Daughter-in-law and James Vega, the best of the best. Only her son and his old N7 team had a better and more distinguished service record, but all the members of that team were either dead or retired after years of fighting.

"Open a comm channel to Icarus command, tell them we made it through" she said to her comms officer who nodded and went ahead to carry out the order. She was only awaiting the confirmation from Icarus command and then she would deploy Sword squad, they knew what their task was. Afterall the empire attacked Vancouver and took some of the citizens as slaves which was discovered by the intelligence office and confirmed when Slaves from Japan were liberated 6 days ago.

Any peace treaty was out of the question until all of their and Japanese citizens were accounted for, and if the Empire refused to return any of them, well, then the SSV Geneva would be getting some action outside of escorting the SSV David Anderson. No one wanted that to happen but Alliance Command specified that all weapons were on the table to get their citizens back, and she would be damned if she would sit idly by while her people were being enslaved.

"Icarus command agnowledges and send over the mission for Team Sword" said her comms officer, she smiled and simply said "Let the talks begin" and the order was sent for Team Sword was sent down to the Imperial Capital to join the diplomat team there.

On the way down there the Squad leader went over the task again "Listen up, let me say it one more time, we will be joining Ashley and James down there, while they provide security for the Diplomat team with their squad we are tasked with breaking out any slaves that we can but only if the talks break down and we have to use force. SSV Geneva is in low orbit ready to extract us if need be in that scenario. Remember what our job is here pray for the SOB that he doesn't have to find out what we can do"

It earned him shouts of approval from his Squad and when the Kodiak touched down at Jade palace where the diplomat team was located he said "Alright, move it ladies we don't have all day!" and very fast sword team began their new operation, they would strike fear into the hearts of the enemy and would be the last thing they see if they had to fight, they would make sure of it.

* * *

**Jade Palace, Special Region, January 11****th**** 2195, 02:30 Local Time.**

Pina was awoken by the loud sound of the thing the Alliance people call a 'shuttle' landing in the courtyard and quickly taking off again, she walked out to see the people that arrived. She was told that more people were coming to provide security for the diplomat which she could understand but the people that came scared her if she was honest.

One of the soldiers had a skull painted on his helmet while another one had red glowing eyes and another one was very bulky with red lines instead of eye's. All of them had 1 thing in common with the other people that were already staying at the palace, their armor color and the N7 logo on it. She didn't know what it means but she thought she didn't want to and was to scared to ask them herself.

Soon she was joined by the JSDF people who told her to tell everyone in her palace to get out of it immedietly, and then the Alliance people said the same. She didn't know why, but she soon found out as the ground started to shake. She and her servant thought that the world was ending but when she looked up she found the Alliance and JSDF people standing there as if nothing was happening.

The Alliance person that was in charge she heard being called 'Captain' or 'Ash' say "Command states it's a 3.8 one" and Itami saying "Feels between 3.7 and 3.9" when she asked him he told her that it was common in their world and it would soon be over and as he said it, the shakes ended.

She had to check on her father since Itami and the Alliance person said that there would be aftershocks, but at first they didn't want to come with her saying that they were still at war technically and since the negotiations weren't supposed to happen until tomorrow the Alliance said that under normal circumstances they would be meeting a leader early so they could kill him, but after a while they agreed to follow her and explain what they said to her a moment ago to her father.

When she and her father entered the throne room Itami alongside mister sugawara with 2 of his soldiers was waiting a bit further away from the Captain of the alliance her 2 soldiers and mister Henderson.

Pina started explaining what she was told by the 2 parties when her brother entered the throne room and caused all the hard work she did to go to waste. "Father! Good you are still alive. We have to leave at once!" Pina asked him "what do you mean brother" he told her how the aftershocks were coming and they had to get out when asked how he knew this he mentioned a girl called Noriko and signaled for his men to drag her in.

A girl with Asian fetures was dragged in wearing something that could be described as a potato sack instead of clothing and with chains around her arms. Ashley talked to her squad in their comms "That might be our target, Noriko Mochizuki, before we call in code serpent lets make sure that she is who we are looking for"

Zorzal tried to force her to tell his father what she told him, but she made him look like a fool when she didn't talk, that is when he hit her and she spoke in a language that he didn't understand and knew was her barbarian language.

That was as much of a confirmation that needed for the commandos and a trigger for the JSDF to react. Itami rushed Zorzal knocking him to the ground and his soldier Kuribayashi rushed over to her to free Noriko from her chains.

When she got there she heard steps behind her and a mechanical sound, she felt a hand touch her on the shoulder as Noriko was being comforted by Sugawara. She found the Helmet of the Alliance folks looking at her with pistol on hand, she received a nod from the Alliance soldier and soon the soldier spoke in Japanese with the distinct mechanical female voice from the Helmet "Get your rifle ready and watch your side, prepare for extraction" Tomita, Kuribayashi, Itami and Sugawara took it as a sign that the entire situation was about to turn nasty.

The rest of the Alliance squad took their weapons and even the diplomat carried a pistol, Zorzal stood up and told them how big of a mistake they just made and snapped his fingers and then soldiers lined up to fight them. Before Itami could give the order to fire however the Alliance soldiers opened fire, and as quickly as the imperial soldiers assembled they died with Zorzal being a coward on the floor.

Zorzal was grabbed by the throat by Ashley and dragged infront of the JSDF where she said "You have 2 minutes to make him talk, then we are leaving at once" Itami nodded and told Kuribayashi to deal with him. Which she accepted with a smile and put her gloves on, the prince was in for a nasty surprise.

Quickly Zorzal was on the floor again, being beaten by Kuribayashi who stopped after a while and Itami asked him what happened to the others who were kidnaped and once he told them that the men were sold to the mines. The Alliance troopers turned to the Emperor and pina, the emperor having a neutral face while pina was in utter shock.

"As stated by article 7 paragraph 5 of the Sapient Life convention, the Systems Alliance is ceasing all diplomatic relations with the Empire, until any and all Slaves originating from the Systems Alliance are Returned. With the additional clause of all Japanese citizens also being returned" and turned around to walk out.

But the emperor made a remark how their love for their own people was a major weakness that was easily exploitable but was shot down by the JSDF, Ashley told the JSDF group "30 seconds" and they were preparing to get out, they also tried to hit Zorzal for good measure but were stopped when Tyuule run inside and stopped James from doing so, this confused them for a while but soon James grabbed Tyuule by her wrist and pulled her in close whispering "stay close to us and you will get out of here" into her ear.

After the 30 seconds passed a explosion rocked the palace for a moment causing confusion in the imperials, but the Alliance took it as their sign to start running and the JSDF took it as a sign to follow them. Both groups were now running through the halls until they found a smoking hole in the walls on both the right and left.

The group of Alliance soldiers that arrived before the Earthquake left with a group of female slaves behind them quickly nodding to the Lead Alliance trooper who said "Alright listen up, extraction is 2 minutes away, we have to hold out in the garden until then if the empire choses to fight us" no one questioned this and quickly followed her. The 30 oddgroup waited with no attack happening when 3 kodiaks approached and opened up letting them step inside.

Itami and his group for the first time have seen and been inside one of the Shuttles they seen so much, They found a spacious inside with comfortable seats. They quickly took of and made their way to Icarus hill where the Slaves would be checked by medical staff to make sure they were okay.

The News was told to Noriko and the JSDF group that 6 days ago during a raid on a Slave convoy they have found her fiancée Hiroki which was a very good news for Noriko who feared the worst has happened.

While the Alliance and Japanese were flying to Icarus at great speed, the Emperor gave his consent for all slaves from the worlds to be returned and for Peace negotiations to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Mass Effect series or the Gate series, both are owned by their respective owners.

With that out of the way lets begin

**Icarus Hill, Icarus Medical Center, January 11****th**** 2195, 4:30 local time**

Itami and his team together with Suguwara were amazed by the Medical center at Icarus. The halls were shiny, the tech was out of their mind, the doctors were professionals and the place they stayed at was like a 5-star hotel to them. But now was time to get back to business, they got called in by the Doctor that was taking care of Noriko and Hiroki and they didn't like the sound of it, the person that told them to come said that the Doctor claimed its 'Urgent' and 'perhaps life threatening to the patients'

When they arrived at the office of the doctor they were invited into it and found a spacious room with a diploma on the wall and several computer screen next to it with a man sitting at a desk who told them to take a seat which they gladly complied with. The Doctor had a serious look on his face "While we were examining mister Hiroki we found something that disturbing that while not life threatening to him, could and will be essential to the military operations of the JSDF.

We have found out that he is in the very early stages of Smallpox, unfortunately it is an unknown strain only found here beyond the gate as such mister Hiroki is currently locked in quarantine and we cant currently return him" Itami asked "And Noriko? How is she doing" the doctors face suddenly gained a sorrow look. "Miss Noriko is…Noriko is 2 weeks pregnant" those few words were like a bomb to them.

They now knew why it was urgent but the doctor continued "And preforming a Abortion would be life threatening to her right now due to the abuse and malnourishment she had to endure while being enslaved" that was another heavy hitter being kidnaped, spending months as a monsters play thing and then also being pregnant with that monster.

Suguwara asked "Does…Does she know?" the doctor shook his head then Itami asked "And that Rabbit Woman? Tyuule was her name?" the doctor said "It's a miracle she is still alive, her internal organs are severely beaten we cant wrap our heads around how she managed to survive that long, there are many marks of sexual abuse going on for years add to that malnourishment and the physical abuse made her infertile which if I have to say she was lucky to be, as cruel as it sounds"

Kuribayashi almost yelled out "We have to make those bastards pay for what they did!" Tomita was levelheaded but also joined in, hearing all the things from the doctor really agitated the man, Itami was no different wishing he had shot the prince while he had the chance.

The Doctor calmed them down and said "Be assured we are doing everything in our power to save miss Noriko and mister Hiroki but even with our advances in medicine it will be hard to save their lives" when the doctor finished a soldier entered the room with a pistol on his hip and a beret instead of a helmet and said "Lieutenant Itami, you and your group are requested at the command center, please follow me" and so they did, they followed the soldier.

When they approached the Command center they saw a Huey belonging to Japan parked in front of it with its crew tending to it or talking to Alliance personnel. When they entered the building they were led to a elevator which took them underground and once the door opened they felt as if they entered the control center at the pentagon.

Screens everywhere in a darkly lit room, personel walking around and a big table in the middle with several faces they saw before mainly Colonel Steiner, Captain Williams, Hazama and Yanagida. They approached the table and were greeted by the people there and Colonel Steiner said "We are waiting for one more person before we begin" so they waited.

The Door they came through a moment ago slid open revealing a woman in the same clothing as Colonel Steiner but with gold bars on her shoulders almost like the Admiral Hackett they seen before as a hologram, but she had fewer bars on her shoulders then him. Everyone saluted as she entered the room accompanied by soldiers at each side.

When she reached the table she said "Ashley" and the captain replied "Mom" Itami thought to himself 'looks like they aren't on the best of terms, this might turn ugly' then the woman began again "I am Vice-Admiral Hanna Shepard, it's a pleasure meeting you General Hazama" she extended her arm which he accepted and replied "As it is to me Vice-Admiral"

Hanna began "Shall we begin?" and everyone nodded so Hanan said "Alliance command and Admiral Hackett have authorized Operation 'Retaliation'" she brought up a 3d Map of the Imperial Capital and highlighted a building not far from the palace. "this is the Imperial senate building, they meet usually every month, or since the fall of alnus, every week between 9am and 11am. I can understand that Japan wishes for a retaliatory strike for its enslaved citizens and so does the Alliance for our citizens and Japanese citizens who technically are also Alliance citizens but that is a conversation for another day"

Then a 3d model of a ship appeared with what looked like a gun at its front, the JSDF personnel noted how the Alliance personnel stiffened up. The Vice-Admiral continued "This is cruiser _SSV Geneva_, currently holding orbit and providing escort to my ship the carrier _SSV David Anderson_" it struck them what she had planned or so they thought. Hazama asked "Admiral, do you plan on bombarding the city from orbit?"

Hanna looked at him for a brief moment before saying "Of course not, I plan on scaring the Empire shitless. I want _SSV Geneva _to do a flyby over the capital while using its secondary guns to destroy the Senate building to send them a message that fighting will end in disaster" she then pulled up a map of the continent that Hazama was so accustomed to and a few points were highlighted.

"Meanwhile I plan on having our marines to strike the Dumas Mountains and their mines where we believe the male slaves from our worlds are being held and worked to death I also would like if the Japanese Special force stationed in the capital to work with our Special forces there in attacking the brothels we know are holding our citizens and I want the JSDF to attack this city" she said as she enhanced on a city southwest of the Capital.

"This is Prian, the defacto slave hub of the Empire over 60% of slaves are sold here, our reports state that there are still people held there that didn't manage to get sold and the longer they stay there the higher chance of them being killed to make room for new slaves. If you capture it we will also be able to see the sales register and see where our people were sold" she finished and the holotable reverted back to a map of the continent.

Hazama thought for a moment, it was a sound plan but he had a question regarding the attack on the city "What kind of support can we count on from your side?" Hanna answered "Half of the airwings from my carrier will be there to provide support, callsign 'London actual' all requests for air support from them will have to go through them.

Hazama thought for a moment longer before he said "I will make the calls, we will be ready by 10pm and move out for the city" Hanna nodded and said "That is all" so Hazama and the rest of the JSDF left. Kuribayashi was ecstatic and said "Serves them right, they will learn the price for enslaving our people" as they were leaving.

Hanna approached Ashley and hugged her, Ashley returned the hug Hanna asked "How are you doing?" to which she replied that she was doing good noting that it wasn't as thrilling as the days on the Normandy but still interesting, Hanna chuckled at her remark a bit. "What do you say we go and grab some food, invite your squad as well" Ashley nodded and went with Hanna to the mess hall.

* * *

"5% power to broadside weapons" said the weapons officer and followed with "Guns ready to fire" the Captain looked for a moment, his cruiser hovering over the Capital probably causing chaos in the city, he gave the order "Commence Operation 'Retaliation'" and _SSV_ _Geneva_ began a short and weak but a very accurate bombardment of the Imperial senate before pulling back into orbit.

* * *

**Imperial Capital, Remnants of the Senate Building, January 11****th**** 2195 10:30, 2 hours after Operation 'Retaliation' launch.**

"Why has this happened, why is Prince Zorzal in such a state, why are there 2 large holes in the Palace and why did we receive reports of attacks on the brothels in the red light district when we learned and accepted peace negotiations to begin between us, the forces at Alnus and the forces at Icarus?" asked a senator standing in the middle of the remain of the once beautiful senate building.

He continued "No one? Then I will tell you, they have found out that Prince Zorzal, a member of nobility and the son of our Emperor was keeping one of their people as a slave, which caused them to turn hostile towards the prince and assault him while killing anyone that stood in their way" as he finished murmurs started.

"And if this trend continued, they will burn down the whole empire to find their people and will stop at nothing to free them even if it means killing the Emperor, as they have shown willing to attack the Prince in front of the emperor in his own home" he added which caused even more talks to happen.

A Senator stood up shouting "We have to negotiate a peace treaty as soon as possible or we will risk the downfall of the empire!" another one shouted "We have to fight them as to prevent the fall of the empire from happening!" the shouting contest continued until the senate seating ended.

Zorzal was humiliated and his father was willing to kiss the feet of these barbarians, he will have to take care of him so that he can save the empire from downfall, he will defeat the barbarians but first his father has to get out of the way.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter but i wanted to put it out before i jumped to working on chapters for my star wars x halo fic for a while and i wanted you guys to have something to read, that being said, i hope you are doing well during these times with corona and shit. Stay safe**


End file.
